1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications and, in particular, to a bandwidth aggregation system for providing wideband communication services by aggregating multiple bandwidths and a transmission band determination method for the bandwidth aggregation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to fulfill the requirements of high speed and different Quality of Service (QoS) classes, 4th Generation (4G) communication systems are implemented with enhanced technologies.
3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) and Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16m are representative 4th generation communication technologies providing a Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) network such as a Local Area Network (LAN) and a Metropolitan Area Network (MAN). Both 3GPP LTE-A and IEEE 802.16m adopt the Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex Access (OFDMA) for improved multipath performance.
These next generation communication systems support bandwidth aggregation, with which these communication systems can provide high data rate services and support various QoS classes. In the communication system supporting bandwidth aggregation, a terminal can select at least one of multiple bandwidths to access a base station, which provides the services on the bandwidth selected by terminal.
In the conventional bandwidth aggregation system, however, since the end user terminal selects a bandwidth randomly, the traffic loads of multiple terminals are likely to be concentrated on a single bandwidth. In such a case, the signal collision probability increases, resulting in communication link failure between the mobile station and base station.